Read In Between The Lines
by Cinnamon DelMonte
Summary: From what she is now can the past ruin her? Being home for two weeks with her family, can that kill her future... Or is there more too it then the eye can see...


_Ooh…I'm not_

_Your average type of girl_

_I'm gonna show the world the strength in me_

_The sometimes they can't see_

_I'm about to switch my style_

_And soon things may get wild_

_But I will prove I can conquer anything_

_Some from my head to toe I'm taking full control _

_I'll make it on my own_

_This time_

_(Better watch me shine)_

A silver haired girl sang as she danced with the background dancers. Her silver hair pulled back into a messy bun, with a black spaghetti shirt that showed the top of her large cleavage, and a pair of dark navy blue jeans fitting like a second skin to her slender ivory legs. She sang into her microphone headpiece and she continued to dance with the dancers.

_Better watch out   
Going for the knockout   
And I won't stop   
Till I'm on top now   
Not gonna give up   
Until I get what's mine   
Better check that I'm about to upset   
And I'm glad now   
So you better step back   
I'm taking over   
So watch me shine _

             She smiled as she jumped off the stage to the crowd she started walking about a three feet away from them. Bodyguards held them back as she continued to walk down the path. People where trying to push their way through the guards, but the guards wouldn't let them even an inch closer. She just smiled and sang with her heart.

_So Get ready   
Here I come   
Until the job is done   
No time to waste   
There's nothing stopping me   
Oh   
But you don't hear me though   
So now it's time to show   
I'll prove I'm gonna be the best I can be   
So from my head to toe   
My mind body and soul   
I'm taking full control   
This time   
  
_

            The silver haired beauty walked back up on the stage as the dancers began dancing to the beat again. She joined them in the dancing as she started singing the chorus.

_Better watch out   
Going for the knockout   
And I won't stop   
Till I'm on top now   
Not gonna give up   
Until I get what's mine   
Better check that I'm about to upset   
And I'm glad now   
So you better step back   
I'm taking over   
So watch me shine _

            Three men came out, they started dancing with the three back up dancers in the back. The silver haired woman continued dancing by her self as she continued to sing.

_Bet you don't think I can take it   
But my mind and body are strong   
Bet you don't think I can make it   
It won't take long   
Bet you don't think I can take it   
But my mind and body are strong   
Bet you don't think I can make it   
It won't take long   
Now watch me shine... _

            Two of the guys came to the silver haired woman and picked her up and but her on their shoulders as she sang throwing her ivory arms into the air as she looked up. 

  
_Better watch out   
Going for the knockout   
And I won't stop   
Till I'm on top now   
Not gonna give up   
Until I get what's mine   
Better check that I'm about to upset   
And I'm glad now   
So you better step back   
I'm taking over   
So watch me shine   
Now watch me shine...   
  
_

            The two men put her down. They walked off the stage as the woman walked to the three back up dancers. She smiled at them and they smiled back at her as they danced. She smiled as they joined her in for the part of the song.

_Better watch out   
Going for the knockout   
And I won't stop   
Till I'm on top now   
Not gonna give up   
Until I get what's mine   
(Until I get what's mine...)   
Better check that I'm about to upset   
And I'm glad now   
So you better step back   
I'm taking over   
So watch me shine   
Watch me...   
Watch me shine...   
Watch me_

            They all posed as the song ended. There were loud cheers, camera light's flashing everywhere as the silver haired woman smiled. She looked from her left to right shoulder and stood up. The back up dancers stood up and walked off as the announcer jogged onto to the large wood stage. 

            "And that is Serena Cartier!!!!!!!" yelled the announcer into the microphone. "At the age 18 she has the top single in all of the states. Give her another round of applause!!!!!" 

            Serena smiled as she wiped the hot sweat from the bright lights off her forehead. She looked around to see all kinds of camera's flashing. She couldn't believe it… _I made it… I really did it…_ Serena thought to herself as she continued to look out into the crowd who kept screaming for more. Serena smiled as she walked off the stage. 

            Serena walked to the relaxing room. She plopped down on the large couch putting her legs up and laying down as if it were a bed. 

            A woman about 50 walked into the room and handed Serena her cell phone. The woman smiled as Serena nodded her head in thanks. Serena answered the phone.

            "Hello?" Serena said in an out of breath voice. She picked up a water bottle and began to drink it. Before Serena could as whom it was the person over the other lined screamed.

            "Where the hell are you Serena?" screamed an elderly woman over the phone.  Serena spit out her water and dropped the bottle. "It's the day before Christmas eve and your still not here with your family in New York?" continued the woman over the phone.

            "Grandma, I told you I couldn't come to Christmas this year. I just have way too much to do. And anyways I'm in New York." Explained Serena to her Grandmother.

            "Serena, if you don't get your butt over here by tomorrow morning. I promise you I will drag you down here myself." Exclaimed her grandmother. Serena whined knowing her grandmother would do what she said.

            "But…But…" Serena complained.

            "No buts Serena, we are having company this year. Your brother is going to be here with his wife, which you missed the wedding and he was upset, so is Mina, Raye, her fiancé, Lita, Ken, Amy, and Greg." Explained Serena grandmother. _I do miss them dearly… taking two weeks off won't kill me… right? _Serena thought to herself as she took a big sigh. 

            Over on the other line Serena's grandmother grinned, knowing Serena was just going to have to come. She wished her grand daughter wouldn't be away so much.

            "Fine, I'll be there by tomorrow morning." Serena said right before she hung up the phone. "I hate when she does that," Serena muttered as she picked up her purse and left for her car. She picked up her baby blue Cell phone and called her manager. An elderly voice answered.

            "Hello?"

            "John, I'm going to my grandmother's house for the next two weeks. So cancel everything." Serena said before she hung up. She didn't feel like listening to his complaining through the whole car ride there. 

            Serena sighed as she drove out of the parking lot. Serena continued to mutter to her self on how low her grandmother would go just to get her to these things. _She better not be trying to set me up again…_ thought Serena as she rolled her eyes as she continued driving the long drive to her grandmothers. She was absolutely sick of her grandmother trying to get her to date someone she didn't want to date. _If I'm late I'm going to be grounded for a year…_ She thought smiling to herself as she drove. Her grandmother always was trying to figure out ways to get her to stay longer. 

            So do you guys like? Well review it and tell me! 

            Cinnamon Del*Monte 


End file.
